


Drivers Parade Crash

by ZDcookie_996



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Angst, Drivers parade truck crashes, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Japan 2019, M/M, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:14:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21515869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZDcookie_996/pseuds/ZDcookie_996
Summary: The truck carrying 20 formula 1 drivers on their drivers parade crashes, resulting in chaos before the race has even started.
Relationships: Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen, Kimi Räikkönen/Sebastian Vettel, Lando Norris/George Russell, Pierre Gasly/Charles Leclerc
Comments: 10
Kudos: 136





	1. Slippery Slides

**Author's Note:**

> This story is split into three chapters with each chapter focusing on one specific pairing with the first chapter mainly revolving around Lando and George. This story is set in Japan and I've changed it up as I know they were struck with a typhoon so for this story we're imagining that they were all on one truck together for the drivers parade and it was pouring with rain, a bit like Germany. I hope you all enjoy and please do send any prompts you may have! The next chapter will focus on Charles and Pierre.

It was pouring with rain on race day. Some of the drivers were quietly concerned but others just passed it off, having seen worse weather and driven in horrid conditions both in a race car and road car. George woke up with a dreadful feeling that something bad was going to happen. He couldn't seem to shake it off even when he had arrived at the circuit. He didn't tell anyone about his fears, he didn't want to be laughed at. It would be fine, he kept telling himself. George went through his normal routine on race day. It continued to pour outside, so much so that George was quietly wondering whether the FIA would think about having a safety car start or delaying the start of the race. It would be annoying for fans who were in the paddock and were already drenched but safety would have to come first. Before the drivers parade went underway, George messaged Lando. He normally saw his boyfriend at the parade and they would have a quiet word with each other before they got ready for the race. It was their little moment of saying good luck and stay safe. George couldn't wait any longer. He messaged Lando and stood in a quiet area around the back of the motorhome. He nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt a hand grab his arm. Thankfully it was only Lando who looked at his boyfriend with concern when he flinched at his touch.

"Hey, are you okay?" He asked softly.

George shook his head frantically.

"I woke up with this strange feeling this morning that something is going to happen. I can't shake it off, Lando." He said in a panic.

Lando tightened his grip on George and used his other hand to rub up and down George's other arm.

"Shh, everything will be fine. It's rain, it's wet, it will be slippery but as long as we're all careful, everyone will be fine." Said Lando, gently.

George took in a deep breath.

"You think they'll cancel the race?" He questioned. 

"I doubt it. I've seen it rain worse and all that's happened is a delayed start." Responded Lando.

George closed his eyes and Lando stepped closer.

"Hey."

George opened his eyes.

"We'll all be fine. Don't worry." Whispered Lando.

Before George could even respond, Lando reached up and kissed him. He felt George relax into the kiss as warm arms wrapped around his waist and he lifted his arms to wrap around George's neck. The tall brunette let out a moan when Lando deepened the kiss as their tongues met and danced together. Eventually Lando pulled back and smirked when George tried to chase his lips.

"As much as I'd like to stand here all day, we're getting rather wet." He stated.

George sighed sadly and the pair separated. He reached out and gave Lando's hand a tight squeeze. 

"I love you." Whispered George.

"I love you too." Acknowledged Lando as he squeezed back.

George let go of Lando's hand and the pair went their separate ways.

All of the drivers were gathered together inside as they waited for the truck to arrive for the drivers parade. The teams had been warned beforehand that it was possible that the race start would probably be delayed with a safety car start. This still didn't settle George's nerves and so he tried to distract himself by talking to Alex as well as signing autographs for the kids. Everyone was keeping busy in the warmth, either chatting amongst themselves or signing autographs for the kids. George kept glancing over to Lando who was busy chatting to Max. He wasn't the biggest fan of Max but then again he was friends with Lando so George couldn't really do anything about that.

"Are you alright?" A voice interrupted his thoughts. 

He turned around to see Alex looking at him, confused and concerned. George frowned.

"You keep looking at Lando, I mean I know you're together but you never usually keep an eye out for him. Is everything okay between you two?" Asked Alex, quietly.

There were not many people who were aware of the relationship between the two drivers. Only both of their families plus some of the drivers knew. Alex knew because he was friends with both Lando and George but mainly the older driver. He had told Alex about their relationship after they had been dating for a few weeks.

"Everything's fine. I just have a bad feeling that something is going to happen today." Replied George.

"You mean because it's raining? No one will do anything stupid if that's what you're worried about." Said Alex.

George shook his head and stayed quiet. He didn't really want to think about the dreadful feeling he had in the pit of his stomach. He just wanted today to be over with. That feeling increased when the drivers were called out to go to the drivers parade. He went out alongside Alex and lifted his hood jacket over his cap that was on his head. The rain was worse than before and he dreaded the cold air that was now surrounding him as he alongside his fellow drivers headed towards the truck. He and Alex positioned themselves beside Max and Lando. During different drivers parades when they were on the big truck rather than in their own individual chauffeured cars, some of the drivers would stand on their own and just wave at the crowds whilst some would stand in pairs and others in groups. George watched as other drivers came onto the truck. The four were positioned on the right hand side half way along the truck so George could see where everyone was. Lewis was at the very front of the truck on his own, the two quiet Finns were on the opposite side with Seb attached to Kimi's side. Across from George was the Racing Point drivers, the Haas drivers and Charles with Pierre and beside him were the Renault drivers, his teammate and Carlos deep in conversation. He noticed that neither Daniil or Antonio were attached to a group, just happy to be in their own company. A lot of the drivers let out startled laughs when the truck set off in a jerky start that had them holding onto the railings. George felt sick as he held on tightly to the railings. Lando looked over at him and tried to give him what he hoped was a warm smile to settle his nerves. George swallowed thickly and nodded at him. He was trying to keep up with the conversation which seemed to switch between Max and Lando's online racing to relationships. Lando was taking the mickey out of Max for his relationship with Daniel whilst Max teased the teen in return.

"I don't know how you put up with him, George." Max said.

George let out a little laugh.

"He just needs to watch out during the races since I'm always behind him." He replied, cheekily.

The drivers laughed but stopped abruptly when the truck turned a corner sharply.

"Jesus, I don't know what the truck driver has taken but these aren't conditions to mess around in." Max stated.

In Germany it had been raining, however, different areas of Japan were being hit by a typhoon hence why qualifying and raceday were put together seeing as Saturday's weather was actually ten times worse than today. Yet George didn't feel any better. Another corner later and the truck seemed to slide on the wet surface. Some of the drivers let out startled cries and George couldn't laugh as others did as Daniel jokingly held onto his teammate tightly.

"Hold me, Nico. Hold me." He cried, dramatically.

Max just shook his head although George couldn't actually see if Max was smiling at his boyfriends antics as the Red Bull driver was practically fully covered by his hood. The truck turned another corner, sliding worse than before. The track was now on a straight but the truck seemed to turn as the breaks screeched. It tipped to one side and continued, never regaining its position on all its tyres as it went out of control. George and Lando only had a second to look at each other before everything went black.

Lando couldn't remember falling asleep. He couldn't be asleep. He was wet and the ground beneath him was wet. A voice was calling out to him. Max. He recognised Max's voice. He opened his eyes and was met with the concerned eyes of his friend who was leaning over him.

"Are you alright, Lando? Can you hear me?" Max questioned. 

Lando groaned and sat up slowly, ignoring Max's hand which was holding his upper arm in a tight grip. The teen's head was pounding now that he was awake as he placed a hand over the side of it. He turned to look at the scene before him. It was chaos. Drivers and various team workers were running around the place. Drivers were lying or sitting on the floor injured. The truck was on its side. It had crashed onto its side. He turned the other way and saw a sight that made him feel sick instantly. George was lying in the rain, lying on his stomach with his face in the direction of his boyfriend. He was unconscious. His Williams cap was lying beside his head as his hood had come slightly off his head which was making his soft brown hair a soaked mess. Lando stood up frantically and rushed over to George's side with the help of Max. He knelt down on the floor and placed a hand on George's shoulder, shaking him in the attempt to wake him up.

"George? George, can you hear me? You have to wake up! Please!" Lando pleaded. 

"Alex has gone to get someone, he'll be fine, Lando." Said Max, softly.

The teenager was now crying silently. His boyfriend had said something would happen today but probably neither of them could imagine that this would happen. He watched carefully for any sign that George might wake up but he remained unconscious. Max watched over his friend in concern and jumped in surprise when a hand came to rest on his shoulder. It was Daniel.

"How is he?" He questioned.

Max just shook his head. 

"He's unconscious. Alex is coming back with someone." Replied Max.

Daniel leaned forward to press a kiss on his forehead before he went away again to try and help with the chaos. Max could do nothing other than stand and watch as Lando begged his boyfriend to be okay. Alex finally returned with a medic although Lando paid no attention to his friend as he watched the track medic shift his boyfriend into the recovery position and helped to settle blankets over George's wet clothes. He bit his lip in concern as he noticed his boyfriend shaking and he rubbed a hand up and down his side. A few minutes later, a track ambulance arrived and there were suddenly paramedics there who were all speaking in Japanese and Lando couldn't understand any of it. George was loaded onto a stretcher and placed into the back of the ambulance. Lando and Alex jumped in as well and glared at the paramedics who looked as if they were going to argue with them. Max watched as the ambulance went away and sighed deeply as a pair of arms wrapped themselves around his waist.

"He'll be okay, so will Lando." Whispered Daniel.

The Dutchman nodded and turned in Daniel's arms. 

"I love you." He whispered.

"Love you too." Replied Daniel, gently.

They looked back at the chaos before them. Finally they pulled apart and set about helping their fellow rivals. 

Meanwhile, Lando and Alex were sitting in the hospital waiting room. Alex had been on the phone to Christian, his team boss, to let him know where he was and that he would be staying to support both Lando and George. Thankfully, Christian didn't argue with him and had actually told him to stay put as the race had been cancelled and he informed Alex not to be surprised if he saw any other drivers or team members as there were plenty of injuries. He ended the call with Christian wishing George the best in his recovery. The two drivers had now been waiting more than half an hour before a doctor showed up. The pair jumped to their feet.

"How is he?" Lando asked.

"He's suffering from a severe concussion so he will be kept in overnight. We've scanned the brain and it looks as if there are no major signs of damage to the brain so he just needs to rest. There is the possibility that he has developed a bit of a fever as he was lying in the cold rain for a while. All we ask is that he rests well and he should be fine. We'll be keeping an eye on his fever and the concussion. He's currently sleeping so we'll do some tests either later at night or in the morning." The doctor informed the pair.

"Can we see him?" Alex asked, shyly.

The doctor nodded his head and cocked it to one side as the pair followed him down a few corridors. He pointed to the room that held George and they thanked him quietly before entering. It was too quiet. George was sleeping in the bed, blankets were covering his body and Lando frowned as he noticed he was still shaking slightly. The sight of the oxygen mask which covered George's face also concerned him. The pair sat down by his bed, Lando on one side and Alex at the other. Lando ran his hand through George's soft hair and swallowed thickly when he felt the heat radiating off his boyfriend's forehead. The drivers watched over George. Hours passed and George showed no sign of waking up. At the time in which the race should have finished, Alex left the room to go and grab them some food as Lando continued to watch over George. 

"You need to wake up and tell me it's going to be okay. I know I said that to you earlier but it's now your turn." Whispered Lando.

A few minutes later, George shifted his head to one side. Lando watched on with wide eyes. Another minute later and George's head jerked. His eyes were now screwed tightly shut as he battled with the blankets that were trapping his hands. He eventually freed one of them and fought to get the oxygen mask of his face. Lando grabbed onto his hand and tried to stop him.

"Hey, hey! George! Leave it alone. You're alright. Everything is fine. Just go back to sleep." Said Lando, patiently.

George let out a groan and he stopped fighting. Lando held onto George's hand and rubbed a thumb over his knuckle.

"I know your head probably hurts but just sleep. You'll feel better soon." Whispered Lando.

George let out a deep breath and settled down again, deeply asleep within seconds. Lando let out a deep breath too. When Alex returned, Lando told him that George had woken up so he went away to get the doctor. He checked George's temperature again and informed the pair that it would probably go down in a couple of hours and that if the young brunette woke up again, he was to be kept hydrated and some tests would be done later on. It was another couple of hours before George woke up again. Lando and Alex were busy in deep conversation when the teen thought he felt his boyfriend's finger twitch in his hand. 

"George?" Lando whispered.

Lando held his breath and let out a laugh when he felt the brunette squeeze his hand. He watched on as his boyfriend slowly opened his eyes.

"Hey. You're alright. I'm here." Whispered Lando. 

George gazed at Lando before he sleepily shut his eyes again as he let out a grunt.

"Lando." He mumbled.

The teen squeezed his hand.

"Everything is fine." Said Lando.

George let out a sigh and slowly fell back asleep. Lando leaned over and kissed George's forehead.

"I love you. You're safe here." He uttered, softly.

He pulled away and blushed as Alex looked back at him with a sly smile.

"Shut up." Lando muttered.

Alex scoffed.

"I didn't say anything." He laughed.

"You didn't need to." Grumbled Lando.

Alex shook his head fondly as he went back to watching over George. The pair kept their eyes on him. He would be alright. Everything would be fine.


	2. I Won't Leave You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles panics when he can't find Pierre after the truck crashes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big shoutout to izzc3011 who asked for a chapter to feature a panic attack so this is the big theme of the second chapter which mainly features Charles and Pierre. In this chapter, Charles and Pierre share thoughts of Jules ahead of the drivers parade as it will now be the fifth anniversary of his death. After the crash, Charles panics because he can't find Pierre and believes that something has happened to him. Cue a concerned Pierre who's job it now is to calm his boyfriend down and assure him that he is alright. I'll be completely honest and say that my mind keeps on changing over how I want chapter three to go. Originally I was going to focus on Seb and Kimi but I'm not sure so if anyone has any ideas, I'm all ears!

Pierre laughed at Charles gently as he watched his boyfriend leave the Ferrari motorhome to join him in between some trailers as they tried to steal a quiet moment together before the drivers parade. Charles had his hood up over his head to protect himself against the drizzling rain and he pouted at Pierre.

"Stop laughing at me." He murmured as he reached his boyfriend.

Pierre just grinned and pulled Charles into his arms. Even though they had more than an hour after the drivers parade before the race started, they always tried to make time for each other to say good luck as they didn't always stay together during the parade as there were times where they went around the track in their chauffeur driven car. They didn't really like to interfere either in the team's preparation ahead of the race so they were often whisked away right after the parades. Pierre let out a little sigh as he was content to just stand in the arms of the man he loved. It was Charles who pulled away after a moment but he remained close as he rested his hands on Pierre's shoulders.

"I hope the rain doesn't get any heavier." Said Charles, quietly.

Pierre looked at Charles.

"We'll be fine. We can be ready for anything." He replied.

Charles let out a small sigh.

"It's just after Jules. It's raining here again." Whispered Charles.

Pierre closed his eyes for a moment before opening them as he leaned forward to press a kiss on Charles' forehead.

"He'd be so proud of you. Go out and race for him." Whispered Pierre.

Charles gave him a sad smile.

"He's proud of you too, hopefully he's watching over us." He stated.

"He'll be hoping that you win, someone has to out of the two of us." Said Pierre.

Charles frowned.

"You'll do well here, as long as you're careful. Who knows how the race will turn out." He replied, seriously.

Pierre scoffed.

"We both know if anyone is going to win, it's going to be you." Said Pierre.

Charles smacked Pierre on the arm and moved closer to rest his head on his boyfriend's shoulder. He let out a few giggles as Pierre started to kiss his neck. 

"You're cute." Said Pierre.

"I'm not cute." Mumbled Charles as he moved his head away from Pierre's mouth.

The Frenchman tightened his grip on his boyfriend and placed a chaste kiss on his lips. He smiled at Charles as they pulled away from one another.

"I love you." Said Pierre.

"I love you too, promise you'll be careful." Insisted Charles.

"I will be." Murmured Pierre.

The Frenchman eventually let go out of his boyfriend and they went their separate ways. When he made his way back the motorhome, he turned around to look at the rain. It was pouring now, more so than before. He tried to bury the uneasy feeling in his stomach. After Jules had died, Japan was a significant place for both Charles and Pierre but with the weather as it was today, he began to wonder whether the race would actually take place at all. 

Pierre was speaking with Romain ahead of the drivers parade, he was thankful when Charles came to join them. He had nothing against the Haas driver but he often just spoke about his family or the race and yet Pierre didn't have any children nor a wife. They were interrupted to sign autographs for the children. Everything seemed normal. Everything was fine and everyone was just getting on, waiting for the truck to be ready for the parade. When they were allowed to go out to the truck, it was raining more heavily than earlier. It made Charles and Pierre feel uneasy so they tried to banish those thoughts away. They carried on talking Romain and Pierre smirked as he noticed that Charles was doing his best to ignore Kevin who was standing beside his teammate but he was currently busy waving to the fans, Charles had never really gotten on well with Kevin after they collided in Japan last year. Sergio and Lance were also standing beside them but Pierre didn't really pay attention to them. The truck got off to a jerky start and Pierre nearly glared at Lance when he started laughing, it really didn't settle his nerves. He didn't laugh when Charles grabbed onto his arm for a moment to brace himself as the truck set off. When the truck slid whilst turning round a corner, Pierre was nervous as Lance let out a startled noise as did other drivers. He tried to block them out and focus on Charles in front of him and Romain beside him who was rambling on about how the race would pan out. Pierre actually did glare at the two Racing Point drivers when they laughed at Daniel's dramatic behaviour as he held onto his teammate. He wanted to hold onto Charles who again had grabbed his arm to brace himself so he didn't fall over when the truck slid again on the wet track. The truck was now on the straight but when it attempted to turn, all control was lost. The brakes screeched and it tipped over, losing its balance on all his wheels as it carried on tipping over. Pierre and Charles glanced at each other with wide eyes before everything went black as the truck crashed.

When Charles woke up, he was disorientated and he couldn't think straight. He gingerly got up off the ground and placed a hand on his forehead. He shivered at the rain continued to pour as he pulled his hood higher up over his head. He started to look for Pierre, he couldn't see him. It made him panic. The truck was on its side. The truck had crashed. There was chaos. Drivers were on the ground, having been knocked out with the force of the crash. He could vaguely make out the sounds of an ambulance. Where was Pierre? Was he hurt? All these thoughts rushed around his head as he panicked. He couldn't breathe. The scene before him was too much and he was breathing too fast that he couldn't catch his breath. His ears started to ring and he couldn't even hear himself panting for breath. He was so close to bending down and reaching to grasp his knees until a hand grabbed hold of his arm. He looked up. It was Pierre, standing directly in front of him with wide eyes but he was fine, he wasn't hurt. Charles immediately wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's neck as he began to sob. The sobbing made his breathing even worse. He tried to relax as Pierre wrapped his arms around his waist in a mirror image of their hug before the drivers parade. Pierre was running a hand up and down his back to try and calm him down. 

"I'm here, shh. I'm here, I'm alright." Whispered Pierre.

When Charles continued to sob, Pierre pulled back but his heart broke when his boyfriend let out an anguished cry. The Frenchman placed both his hands on Charles' cheeks so that they could look each other in the eye. He let his thumbs run in soothing circles so that Charles knew he was there.

"Breathe for me. Breathe with me. Come on Charles, you have to calm down. Please. I'm right here with you, I'm fine. We're both fine." He repeated this until Charles stopped sobbing.

Eventually his sobs turned into silent tears and small hiccups and Pierre breathed a quiet sigh of relief. He dropped his hands and tried not to panic himself when Charles slumped against him. He's probably exhausted, Pierre told himself as he wrapped his arms around Charles again. The Frenchman looked at the scene before him. It was still chaotic and ambulances were now on the scene. He wanted to get Charles out of there. It was too much like what happened after Japan when Jules had crashed. He just hoped that the race wouldn't take place now. 

"Let's get you out of here and into the warmth." Pierre murmured.

He kept an arm around Charles as he led them away from the track and in the direction of the motorhomes. Charles was busy trying to shield himself from the rain as he tightened the hood of his jacket. Pierre knew it brought back bad memories from five years ago which was why he was desperate to leave too. He bumped into Christian as they eventually left the track. His boss looked relieved to see that the two drivers were okay. He placed a hand on Pierre's shoulder.

"Take him to the motorhome, Pierre and keep warm. The race has been cancelled. Max is fine, he's still on the track. We might be able to get the flights rearranged but for now just stay inside." Christian stated as he dropped his hand from Pierre's shoulder and made his way towards the track. The Red Bull driver wasn't going to argue with him as he made his way to the quiet Red Bull motorhome along with Charles. He guided Charles to sit on a couch in the far corner before helping him to get rid of his jacket as Charles' cold hands refused to cooperate. Once Charles was relieved of his jacket, Pierre chucked it to one side along with his own jacket. He then went to stand in front of Charles.

"I'm going to grab a blanket, I'll be back in a minute." As he leaned down to press a kiss on Charles' forehead.

The Frenchman was back in less than a minute as he sat down beside Charles and let him cuddle into his side as he clutched at his polo top, letting Pierre wrap the blanket around the two of them. They sat for a moment in silence, just content to be with each other before it was broken. 

"I'm so glad you're okay. I thought you were hurt. I couldn't find you. I don't know what I'd do without you." Charles whispered into Pierre's neck. 

Pierre sighed softly.

"I'm fine. We're both fine." He said.

"I love you." Said Charles as he buried himself further into Pierre and the blanket.

"I love you too, so much." Replied Pierre as he kissed Charles' temple.

He continued to hold Charles and closed his eyes briefly. He couldn't help but think that on today of all days that someone was watching over them, keeping them safe.


	3. This shouldn't have happened

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian is concerned about the race and his fears are answered when the truck crashes during the drivers parade. He is glad that Kimi is alright but it makes him question racing and life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally finished the story! Thank you to everyone who had commented on the story so far and for everyone's support. This final chapter focuses on the relationship between Seb and Kimi but we also see the view of the chaos from Seb's side. I apologise for not going through every driver's side of the crash but I feel like if I did it would take forever. Also there are more mentions of Jules again and Anthoine will be mentioned in reference to Spa. Be prepared to possibly cry at Seb's feelings. Hope you all enjoy!

Sebastian stood in between the motorhomes in the pouring rain just thinking. He was dreading the race, there was something in the pit of his stomach telling him not to drive. Whilst he was good at driving in the wet and had ultimately raced well in Germany, getting from the back of the grid to second, this was different. It had been 5 years since Jules had crashed and the weather was still bad, maybe not worse but there was always something about driving in Japan that caused a stir amongst the drivers. He hoped that Charles was alright given that Jules was his godfather but Seb decided to leave him to it. Charles was a grown man after all. The German was too busy thinking to notice a figure behind him. 

"You're going to get sick standing out here."

Seb nearly jumped in surprise and turned abruptly and almost started laughing at the sight in front of him. Kimi was standing in the rain with his Alfa Romeo jacket zipped right up to his chin and his head practically covered his entire face. He truly looked like a penguin. Seb shook his head fondly as Kimi glared at him. The German walked over to his boyfriend and let him wrap his arms around him, just content to be in the presence of the man he loved.

"Why are you standing in the rain?" Kimi asked.

Seb shrugged.

"Just thinking." He replied.

Kimi frowned.

"It's been 5 years since Jules crashed and the weather is so bad." Seb explained.

Kimi tightened his grip.

"We'll be fine. We've raced in worse conditions." He said.

Seb sighed.

"Yeah, you're right." He mumbled.

Kimi knew that Seb wasn't satisfied with the answer and pulled Seb forward to drag him into a hug. They stayed like that for a few minutes before Kimi grimaced at the feeling of Seb's wet jacket.

"Go inside and dry off a bit, you're soaking yet." Said Kimi.

Seb smiled.

"I love you." Seb said as the pair separated.

Kimi's eyes brightened.

"Love you too." 

Seb watched as Kimi walked away and then headed back into the motorhome. He scowled at the rain water falling from his jacket and onto the floor. There was no way he was going to get completely dry. 

When the time came to go to the drivers parade, all the drivers were huddled in one room as they waited for the truck to arrive. Seb kept to himself. He saw various drivers making conversation whilst others signed autographs for the children that were there. He was close to glaring at Daniel and Nico who were sharing a joke. It was not the time or place, Seb felt but he wasn't going to tell them that. Kimi and Antonio were talking but Seb didn't have the heart to go and join them. Whilst he really loved Kimi, he was fine with hanging around with other drivers. Right now, he just wanted to be by himself. When the drivers went out to go on the truck, Seb looked up at the sky. The raining was heavier than earlier. He kept a hold of his hood in an attempt to keep his head dry and had a tight drip on his drinks bottle in the other hand. He made his way over to Kimi and Valtteri. They weren't speaking, just waiting for the other drivers to get on. Seb was quietly impatient. He just wanted the parade to be over and yet the truck hadn't moved an inch yet. As the truck made a very jerky start, Seb moved closer to Kimi. The Finn looked at him, trying to convince him with his eyes that everything was fine but Seb wasn't entirely satisfied. Seb held onto the railings and now regretted bringing his drinks bottle as he couldn't hold on with two hands. He couldn't even wave to the fans who were standing in the pouring rain watching the truck go by. He kept looking back at the other drivers. Some were on their own in their little world whilst others were in groups, just chatting casually. The truck turned a corner rather sharply and Seb tightened his grip on the railings so tight that his hands were turning white. He felt a shoulder brush past hos and he looked up at Kimi. The Finn was standing in between Seb and Valterri. He was looking at his boyfriend, full of concern and Seb couldn't find it in him to smile or say he was okay. Valtteri was busy waving at the fans and he didn't seem bothered by how the truck was being driven. Seb swallowed hard. Another corner came up and the truck seemed to slide around. Seb felt sick. He could hear some of the drivers crying out in surprise. He could hear Daniel being dramatic somewhere else on the truck and it was the one time that Seb really wanted to slap his former teammate and tell him to be more mature. He couldn't say anything. He just felt sick. Another corner and more sliding. They had to stop sliding about, if they didn't, they would surely crash. That's all Seb could think about and repeat in his head. He prayed that they wouldn't crash. The next thing that Seb heard was breaks screeching. The truck tipped and it crashed onto it's side.

Seb felt dazed. He was sure that his ears were ringing. He was on the ground. Had he been knocked out? Was Kimi alright? Where was he? There were so many questions racing in Seb's mind and he almost cried out in alarm when he felt a hand grip his arm tight. He looked up and let out a sob when he was faced with Kimi. He managed to get to his feet with Kimi's help before flinging his arms around his boyfriend. He focused on the arms that were rubbing up and down his back. Breathing in Kimi's scent and closing as eyes as he held onto him. Sound seemed to come back to him and he really wished it hadn't returned. He pulled away from Kimi and looked at the scene before him. People were injured. His fellow rivals. Some had head injuries. Some were unconscious. He could hear the sounds of ambulances in the background. People were shouting, The truck had crashed, it was on its side. While all of this was happening, it continued to rain. The blasted rain had never stopped. It was just carnage in front of him. He could see Lando crying in the distance as he begged George to wake up. Max was standing behind the pair and he didn't know what to do. Seb could see Daniel running around trying to help people. Sergio and Lance were trying to wake Nico up. Valtteri and a medical doctor were by Lewis' side as he was bleeding from a head injury. Kevin had his arm clutched to his chest. Seb turned and saw Charles in the middle of a panic attack. It broke his heart but Pierre was with him. He would be alright. Seb wanted to help but his feet wouldn't move, he couldn't do anything. He stood there in silence and didn't even see Kimi by his side, nor did he feel the arm around his waist. Did Kimi leave him? He didn't notice. 

"Come on, Sebby. Let's get out of here. The race has been cancelled." Kimi whispered.

Seb didn't acknowledge Kimi as he let the Finn practically drag him away from the chaos and in the direction of the motorhomes. Kimi took him to Alfa Romeo, not wishing to return to Ferrari. He led Seb to his drivers room and pushed him to sit down on the massage bed. The Finn frowned at how quiet Seb was. He sat beside him and wrapped an arm around his waist again, slowly pulling him so that he could rest his head on the Finn's shoulder. They stayed like that for a while, just sitting in silence. Seb sighed and shifted slightly but Kimi still kept his grip on him.

"How could this happen?" Seb asked. 

He said it so quietly that Kimi struggled to hear him. The Finn held back a sigh. 

"I don't know." He mumbled.

Another minute of silence passed.

"You said everything would be fine." Seb accused.

He lifted his head off of Kimi's shoulder and stared at him. The words had no fire in them and yet Seb looked hurt. Kimi didn't know what to say.

"I'm sorry." Kimi said, gently.

Seb shook his head and cuddled closer to his boyfriend, resting his head back on Kimi's shoulder.

"This is so much like 2014 when Jules crashed." Seb whispered.

Kimi tightened his grip.

"I'm sure everything will be alright." He insisted.

Seb let out a sniffle.

"This is how dangerous racing can be. It's not fair. What would happen if someone dies? Anthoine died and it wasn't even raining. I don't know what I'd do if something happened to you. I can't let anything happen to you." Seb whimpered.

"Seb, we know how dangerous racing is but we do it because it's our job and our life." Kimi said.

"It could end our life though. I don't want that. I don't want anything to happen to you." Seb exclaimed.

Kimi sighed.

"Nothing is going to happen to me." He stated.

"You can't promise that." Replied Seb, softly.

Kimi couldn't give back anything and he just held Seb. He went back to sitting, leaning against Kimi in silence. The Finn wondered what was going on in his boyfriend's head. Was he wanting to quit? It wasn't the first time the pair had talked about Seb's future. What with Charles battling against Seb for driver number one status, having only one win in this season so far. Some of the fans were desperate to see him go and Seb was scared that people were losing respect for him. Kimi wanted Seb to carry on racing. He didn't know when the German would eventually quit but he would happily argue that it should be on Seb's terms and no one else's.

He could only hope that everyone would be alright. No racing had taken place yet and the truck crash showed how dangerous driving in such conditions could be.

Racing is dangerous, regardless of the driving conditions. Kimi just prayed as well as Seb did that no one would be seriously injured today. They had to fight.


End file.
